


Mirror (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [10]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja and Alex lie in bed together after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror (Katalex)

“You looked so beautiful today,” said Alex, rolling over to look at Katja. “Still do.”

“Thank you,” said Katja. Her eyes strayed to the frothy white dress on the floor, then returned, as they always did, to the matching ourobouros rings on their twined fingers. “You looked beautiful too.”

“Even in a tunic?” asked Alex.

“Yes.” Katja rubbed her nose against Alex’s in an Eskimo kiss. “That was the version of you I loved the most. Before I met this version of you, anyway.”

“You’re not trying to make me into her, are you?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Katja, propping herself up on her elbow. “You’re uniquely you, and I love you for it. You looked like a mirror of her today, and when we get the photos back I know that we’ll look like a mirror of what I wanted us to be back then, but that was just me being nostalgic. I wish our son could’ve been here.”

“I know,” said Alex. “But we’ll get him back one day.”

“Will we?” asked Katja. “I’d love that. Then he can finally meet his brother and sister.”

“I promised today to do anything to make you happy,” said Alex, “And I’m going to hold true to that promise. I’ll get your son back, and I’ll make sure that he becomes our son again. We’ll have as many children as you want, and I’ll always keep them safe.” Katja grinned and kissed her new wife, brimming with happiness.

“I love you,” said Katja, kissing her. “I love you so much, Alex.”

“I love you too, my wife,” said Alex, and smiled. Katja’s eyes sparkled like the sapphire in her ring.

“Say that again,” said Katja, grinning.

“My wife,” said Alex. Katja giggled, still grinning, and kissed her quite a few times. 

Alex had tried to keep up a cool persona during the day. But when she’d seen Katja walking up the aisle, there had been more than a few tears. During the reception, they’d snuck away to have some alone time together and shared kisses, both shedding happy tears. Katja was sure that everyone had heard the little crack in Alex’s voice when she’d been saying her vows.

Mrs Cloudmill had been at the wedding, too, of course. She’d been so happy to see her only daughter married, and Katja was glad that she’d had a long, honest talk with the woman before their official engagement. There had been no awkwardness at all. Her mother’s speech, about how she was so glad to see her daughter happy, had brought everyone to tears.

“I’m so happy,” said Katja, blinking back more tears of happiness. “After everything, we finally got our happily ever after. It’s almost hard to believe.”

“Well, believe it,” said Alex. “It’s real. This is real.” She pinched Katja, and Katja yelped and blushed. “See? I pinched you and it hurt. It’s real.” Katja laughed and buried her nose in her wife’s shoulder, still grinning against her skin.


End file.
